Family Reunion
by RadiantFire
Summary: It has been over a year since Hiccup left Berk. There has been no sign of her until a visitor delivers a note to Stoick directly from Hiccup. The confession she makes is horrifying. Now Stoick is even more determined to bring Hiccup home.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't know where she is?" asked Stoick the Vast.

Johann shrugged as he answered, "I'm positive, Master Stoick. I haven't the slightest clue. if I find anything that hints to Hiccup Haddock's location, I assure you, you will be the first to know."

Stoick sighed, "Okay. Thanks anyway, Johann. Just, please keep an eye out for her while you're away."

The merchant bowed, "I give you my word, sir."

Stoick stared beyond the merchant's ship as it disappeared over the horizon. A year and a half had passed, and there had been no sign of Hiccup. She hadn't even sent a dragon to communicate with Draymore. Stoick feared that something had happened to her, but refused to let himself believe it. Hiccup was alive and well. He knew it. He could feel it.

Stoick walked through the village to the Great Hall and sat in his throne. He sat in the throne for a long time, looking through Hiccup's old sketch book. Until Hiccup left, Stoick had never noticed what Hiccup did in her spare time. Now that he had looked through her sketch book, he began to remember his wife.

Stoick began to realize that Hiccup was so much like her mother. She loved to draw and had an interest with dragons and animals. Stoick felt like he was losing his wife all over again.

"Dad?"

Stoick looked up from Hiccup's sketchbook to Draymore. The young boy pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "Someone's here to see you. It's about Hiccup."

Stoick's posture straightened at the mentioning of Hiccup's name. "Let him in."

"Uh.." Draymore stuttered, "Actually, she's a 'she'."

The doors to the Great Hall creaked open to give Stoick a clear view of the visitor. The individual wore a black cloak over her shoulders and a mask o her face. She slowly walked closer to Stoick. The stranger stopped at the steps leading to the throne and slowly raised her hand. In her hand, she held a letter with Stoick's initials on it.

Stoick stepped closer and accepted the note. He observed it before looking up to question the visitor further, but when he looked up, the visitor was walking away. Stoick didn't follow her. He wanted to read the note.

Draymore watched as Stoick opened the letter and read it. Stoick's expressions were curious, but quickly turned to anger. Stoick finished reading the letter and gave it to Draymore.

Stoick shook his head as he stomped out of the Great Hall, waving to Astro and the others as he passed them.

Astro turned to face Draymore, "What happened to Stoick?"

Draymore read the letter to explain, "The letter's from Alvin."

Astro sighed. "What does he want now?"

Draymore continued reading, "He says that he has Hiccup, and he's agreed to leave us alone. He and Hiccup have a deal. He'll leave us alone if Hiccup gives him... You son of a bitch!" Draymore threw the letter to the floor.

Astro reached down to retrieve the letter, but Draymore stopped him.

"You don't want to read it."

"What?" questioned Astro, "What does Alvin want from Hiccup?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well, Astro may not want to know," said Snotlout, "but I do. What does the note say?"

Draymore looked to his friends, tears swelling in his eyes. "Alvin wants a son."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup stood in front of the window from her room, staring outside to the arena where Savage had several Outcasts attempting to train the Skrill. Hiccup shook her head. Why did she agree to this?

 _It's all your fault._

Hiccup turned at the sound of Pitch's voice. "Where are you?"

 _Keep silent. Someone will hear you, but they can't hear me._

Hiccup breathed to calm herself. _Pitch, where have you been? I needed you._

 _You're wrong again, Hiccup. It was me who needed you; but I don't anymore. You've already fulfilled your role in my plan._

 _What plan? What are you saying?_

 _Look out the window. This is what you've caused. The Outcasts are training that Skrill. They also have you. Within a matter of time, they'll have you and that dragon burning Berk to the ground._

"No!" Hiccup slammed the shutters to the window and leaned back against it. She slowly sat down as Pitch continued.

 _Poor child. You never truly understood those dreams, did you? They weren't warnings. They were true. You are destined to destroy Berk. Think of all the fear you'll bring from those people. So much fear could strengthen me. I'll be like those gods you and your people have looked up to all these years, but stronger. I will bring the darkness back into this world and only I will have control. And it's all thanks to you._

Hiccup shook her head and pressed her hands against her ears, "It's not true! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Pitch chuckled, _It's pointless to resist, Hiccup. Your mind belongs to me now._

"GET OUT!" Hiccup screamed. A shock wave shot out of her. The stone floor turned black as the wave covered it. Hiccup saw the furniture in the room shift on the floor.

Hiccup's ears rang. It took moments for her to realize that someone was crying. Hiccup turned to a nearby cradle where a baby boy was screaming from the shock wave.

Hiccup reached into the cradle and lifted the infant to comfort him, "It's okay, Arvid, everything's okay. Mommy's here."

Hiccup swallowed before she inhaled deeply. She began to sing to calm young Arvid.

"Trollabundin eri eg,

Eri eg

Galdramadur festi meg,

Festi meg

Trollabundin djupt i mini sal,

I mini sal

I hjartanum logar brennandi bal,

brennandi bal."

(Announcement: this is actually a song. If you want to hear it, go to youtube and search "Trollabundin")

Hiccup opened the shutters once again to let Arvid see the sky. She smiled, comforted by Arvid's curiosity. The young Viking reached toward the sun as it peaked through the clouds.

The door opened behind Hiccup. She heard the cheerful voice of Dagur as he rested a hand on her shoulder, "Who knew you'd have the voice of a siren?"

Hiccup sighed, "It's the only thing to calm Arvid."

Dagur glanced down to the baby, "I gotta admit, Hiccup, I knew babies are cute, but this one... he's beautiful. He's almost as beautiful as you."

Hiccup tried to walk away, but Dagur held her shoulder, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No. I just... What would my dad say? I've practically ruined my family name."

"Oh don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be very happy for you once he sees him."

Hiccup turned to face Dagur, "He's coming?"

"Yep. I've arranged a time for him to meet us here."

Hiccup shook her head, almost smiling, "How did you get Alvin to allow this?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Dagur chuckled as he pointed to the ocean, "Alvin's not here at the moment, so I'm taking his place.. for a long time."

"What?"

"That's right, Hiccup." Dagur announced proudly, "I'm the new chief of the Outcast Tribe. And it only gets better! After your father's visit, we'll head back to Berserker Island, and you'll be able to raise Arvin happily. It'll be like nothing's happened! Well... other than the baby."

Hiccup sighed. She gently placed the now-sleeping baby back in the cradle. "I don't want to go there. I just want to go home... but... I can't."

"Hiccup," Dagur rested his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Berk isn't your home. I've heard you talking about it before."

"How did you know..."

"I follow you a lot.. You'll get used to it. Besides, I've heard the things you've said about Berk. Those guys don't even trust you anymore. They think you're just demon. But don't worry. I don't." Dagur lifted Hiccup's chin to look at him. "I know you don't like what's happening, but I just want the best for you. I love you."

Hiccup just stared at Dagur. He seemed so serious about what he was saying. It was almost like he meant it. Hiccup almost felt relaxed as Dagur pulled her into a hug.

000

"Why didn't I insist on keeping her in Berk? I could have prevented Alvin from bringing such shame onto her!"

Stoick and Draymore were traveling to Outcast Island.

"Dad," said Draymore, "there was nothing else we could do. Hiccup know that there were risks but she left anyway. She wanted to keep Berk safe. We both know she did it for us."

Stoick sighed. "I just wish I could have found her before Alvin did. He'd better not have done it yet. If he has, I'll kill him."

Suddenly, Draymore was knocked off balance by something hitting him. Draymore and Stoick crashed into the water. Both resurfaced to see a Lighren flying above them. She was the same one who delivered the letter. The Lighren dropped to large planks in the water for the boys to hold on to.

Stoick shook his fist at the Lighren, "What the hell was that for? There's plenty of room in the sky! You didn't have to hit us!"

The Lighren pointed at Stoick and made a spinning gesture.

"Why?" asked Stoick.

The Lighren made the gesture a second time, this time more aggressively.

Draymore looked to Stoick, "Stoick, we should listen to her."

Stoick sighed before looking away.

Draymore swam closer to the Lighren as she hovered above the water. To Draymore's surprise, the Lighren carefully pulled her mask down. Her face reflected Hiccup's, but there were two, curved scars on each side of her face.

The Lighren pressed a finger against her lips before whispering, "You don't want to go to Outcast Island yet. It's a trap. Alvin was killed by a Skrill there. Dagur the Deranged is their leader now."

"Where's Hiccup? Who are you?"

"Who I am is the least of your worries. Hiccup is still on Outcast Island. But you have to wait. There's and island just that way." the Lighren pointed to the horizon where the outline of an island was in view, "Wait there until the next sunrise, then head for Outcast Island. I'll help you when I can."

The Lighren flew away.

Stoick turned to Draymore, "Who was that? What did she want?"

Draymore looked to the island, "She's someone who promised to help us. She said we have to wait until tomorrow before we go to the island. Meanwhile, we can stay at that one."


	3. Chapter 3

Astro and the rest of the gang were gathered in the arena where Astro sat on one of the crates, observing the map of the archipelago. Astro was trying to think of a way to get Hiccup back.

"I wonder if Hiccup actually knows what will happen if she goes through with this?" said Snotlout, "If she actually does it what that middle-aged barbarian, it'll bring shame to her family!"

Fishlegs sighed, "For once, I actually agree with Snotlout. It's always been a tradition to wait until marriage to participate in those kinds of things."

"Can you both quiet down for a second? Please?" asked Astro, "I'm trying to think of a way to get her back before that actually happens."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, buddy," said Tuffnut, "but if there's one thing I've always noticed, it's how long it takes for news to pass through the archipelago by letter. If that's happened with this letter, then I'm guessing that by the time it actually got here, that girl's already helping the kid learn to sit up."

Astro glared at Tuffnut.

"What? I'm just stating the facts."

"Uh, not to intrude," said Jack as he hovered upside down above them, "But who are we talking about?"

Ruffnut sighed, "Hiccup and her deal with Alvin. He wants her to bear his children, and in return, he's agreed to leave Berk in peace."

Snotlout, "Whether Hiccup's had the kid or not we still have to get to Outcast Island and kick Alvin's ass!"

000

Stoick and Draymore stood on one of the sea stacks near Outcast Island. Stoick watched the island through a spyglass while Draymore paced the top of the stack.

"Okay," said Stoick, "Here's the plan: we'll land on beach where the Outcasts aren't patrolling. When we get to the prison, I'll lead them away while you sneak in to find Hiccup. I'll meet you at the Loki-tree forest."

The plan was put in motion. Going into the island wasn't an issue. Stoick began searching the prison while Draymore stood and watched.

Stoick was nearly half done when he heard Draymore roaring. He ran back and found Draymore fighting off Outcasts as they attacked the prison entrance. Draymore struck three Outcasts with his tail, but Savage got close enough to hit Toothless's head. The Outcasts tackled Draymore while he was stunned. Stoick raised his axe but stopped. Savage had a sword pointed at Draymore's neck.

"Drop the axe, Stoick." demanded Savage, "Or Beastie-Boy here will have his head mounted on the chief's wall."

Stoick raised his axe higher, "Where is Hiccup? I know you have her! Let her go!"

"Clearly you didn't understand the letter, Stoick." said Savage, "Hiccup has agreed to bear the chief's heir. By law, she belongs to him now."

Stoick shook his head, "You speak as though she's a prized bull in a market."

"Look, Stoick, you have two options; you can surrender and pay the price for trespassing in our territory, or I can have you both killed!"

A female voice called out from behind the Outcasts, "Savage, stop!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was Hiccup.

Stoick froze. Hiccup's appearance had changed since he last saw her. Her hair was loose, covering her shoulders and back in a river of auburn. She was wearing a dark blue dress, one that Alvin's deceased wife had once worn. Hiccup's wrists and waist were held by chains.

Hiccup kept eye contact with Savage, "Don't hurt them. That was part of the deal."

Savage sighed, "Hands off the boy."

Draymore changed form once he was free. "Hiccup, what have they done to you?"

Hiccup looked to what she held in her arms. As if it were to answer, a baby exclaimed his excitement to see other people. He reached out to Stoick eagerly.

Stoick stared at the child. He almost looked just like Hiccup did when she was an infant.

Dagur the Deranged strolled proudly to Hiccup's side, "Cute baby, wouldn't you think, Stoick?" He wrapped his hand around Hiccup's waist and pulled her into a side embrace. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you the heir of the Outcasts, Arvin the Second; named after the father of Alvin the Treacherous!"

Draymore stepped closer to Hiccup, "Hiccup...?"

Hiccup shook her head and looked to the ground.

"Dagur," said Stoick, "Where is Alvin?"

"Alvin is... How should I say this?.. He's in a better place as many say. I'm simply taking his place. I'm gonna be the father to your grandson! Aren't you proud, Stoick? Hiccup's grown so much!"

To emphasize on his claim, Dagur turned Hiccup's head so she faced him, and kissed her. He smiled as Stoick glared.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking?" the Berkian chief questioned, "Why didn't you resist? There were other ways to protect us! You didn't have to bring shame to yourself, to your family!"

Hiccup's eyes began filling with tears. She pulled herself free from Dagur's grasp and ran away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." said Dagur, shaking his head, "That wasn't a good way to respond to your daughter's decisions. Shame on you! She was trying to protect you and your home; and this is what you give her in return? No wonder she left!"

Dagur pointed to Stoick, "Lock him in the cell in the Mead Hall! I'll grant him a decent place to sleep." Dagur then moved to Draymore, "Put him in a cage, in my room."

000

Draymore watched Hiccup as she reenacted her daily routine. After she placed Arvin in his cradle, she played an old instrument that Draymore never know she could play. She played the lyre. As she played, she sang; her voice was so sweet, Draymore almost forgot he was imprisoned. Even the voice of a siren couldn't compare with Hiccup's voice.

"Trollabundineri eg

Eri eg

Galdramadur festi meg

Festi meg

Trollabundin djupt i nini sal

I mini sal

I hjartanum logar brennandi bal

brennandi bal"

"You sing good."

Hiccup stopped singing and turned to Draymore, "Thanks.. I never really tried until Arvin began crying randomly. I remembered that some mothers like to sing to their children so I tried it. Now it's the only thing that calms him. One day, Dagur walked in while I was singing, and now it seems like all he wants me to do is sing. When I'm not singing, which is what I often prefer, raising a child is a lot harder than it looks." Hiccup chuckled.

Draymore looked to the cradle, "Who named him?"

Hiccup sighed, "Alvin did. He wanted him to have a strong, powerful name, so he named him Arvin."

"Why 'Arvin'?"

"Arvin means 'king'?" Hiccup laughed softly at the irony.

"Hiccup... I missed you. We all have. The twins have missed you, Fishlegs' missed you... even Astro."

Hiccup looked back at the cradle, then back to Draymore, "Not Dad, apparently."

"Hiccup, you know Stoick didn't mean to offend you. He missed you just as much as everyone else. He wants you home... and so do I."

"I want to go back too; but I can't. This is my home now. If I go back, everyone will die."

"They won't die."

"They will! You and Jack were right about Pitch. I can't go back because I trusted him. He was using me, Dray. I was just part of his plan to gain control over the world." Hiccup inhaled, "Well, other than that, life's been surprisingly good here. Heh."

Draymore glanced at the lyre, "When did you learn to play that?"

"I um.. I sort of learned it myself."

"Well that's not what I thought. Do you think you could play it again sometime?"

Hiccup frowned at the question, "I think I should just make music in drastic measures. I don't think it's good luck to sing."

"Why?"

"I... I'll tell you when we're not being held against our will."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack leaned against his staff. He was with Astro and the rest of the gang in the cove. They were trying to think of a plan to save Hiccup.

"Astro," said Jack, "you've been on the island before. Any idea how to get Hiccup off it?"

Astro shook his head and threw a stone at the pond. "No. I've only seen the arena. There's no way he has her there. She's most likely staying with him in his house. Probably restricted to his bed room.. gross."

"Well, unless we plan on making things worse for Hiccup," said Fishlegs, "I suggest we find a way to get there without being seen."

Ruffnut pointed behind Astro, "I bet that dragon-lady has an idea."

Everyone turned see a Lighren with black wings standing just between them and the old scribbles Draymore made in the ground two years ago. The stranger held a piece of paper in front of her face. The paper read, "I have an plan."

Astro stepped toward the Lighren, "You're the one who gave us that letter. Who are you?"

The Lighren turned the paper so Astro could read the other side, "You all have to promise that you won't tell anyone about me."

Astro looked around at the other. Everyone nodded.

The stranger inhaled deeply and slowly pulled own the hood. Everyone gasped. The stranger looked like Hiccup.

The girl raised her hand, "You can calm down. I'm not the girl you think I am."

Snotlout laughed, "If you're not Hiccup, why do you look like her?"

"Well," the girl sighed, "Technically, I am.. but at the same time, I'm not. Have any of you had nightmares about her killing you?"

Snotlout flinched. Everyone paused.

"Well. That girl was me. I'm the result of those nightmares."

Jack chuckled, "Well... this girl just keeps getting more and more interesting. How did you come to life?... wait. Oooooh Pitch, you are in for deep shit!" Jack tightened his grip on his staff."

"If you think this Pitch is responsible for my birth, you're wrong. Mildew is responsible. He used the doll to create me." the girl agreed, "You can call me Gale."

Tuffnut walked to Gale and gestured to her clothing, "So based on the blood-stained attire, and the psychotic look, I take it you're an assassin?"

Gale laughed softly, "I wasn't sure how I felt about this kid when we were younger," she looked to Astro, pointing to Tuffnut, "but I know I do now."

Tuffnut rested both hands on Gale's shoulders, shaking her in excitement, "Do you like the art of swordplay, deadly weapons, violence, blood, pain?"

Gale patted Tuffnut's head, "Never get tired of it."

Ruffnut cheered and joined Tuffnut as they hugged Gale tightly. "She's one of us!"

Astro and Fishlegs pulled the twins off Gale.

"Alright, Gale," said Snotlout, "What's your plan to get Hiccup back?"

Gale's smile faded when she saw Snotlout. He flinched when he remembered his demise.

Gale forced a smile and pulled a small bag from her belt, "Guess I won't need this anymore." She threw the bag into the pond.

"What's in the bag?" asked Snotlout.

"Believe me. You don't want to know. Back to the primary subject, for my plan to work we need to remember one thing; family."

Everyone froze in confusion.

Gale continued, "You guys remember the attack of the Whispering Deaths right? Well, it turns out, those dragons were hatchlings. They were left in a cavern beneath the village by Alvin the Treacherous. The eggs were conceived in a hatchery hidden in Outcast Island. There, the mother of the hatchlings is waiting for her young to return. I need a volunteer to go there with a new client of mine."

Astro quickly raised his hand.

Gale sighed, "Okay. Just remember to keep calm. It's okay, you can come out."

Footsteps were heard from the cove entrance. Alvin the Treacherous emerged from behind the boulders.

Astro's breaths became rapid, "You slimy, disgusting, heartless son of a bitch!" He ran to Alvin with a rock in his hand, "Why would you do that to Hiccup! You ruined her life! You bastard!"

"Astro!"

Astro turned to Gale.

"It's okay. He's paid the price. I've handled it. Him and I have a deal. Dagur the Deranged dethroned him. He wants it back. If he gets it back, he's agreed to free Hiccup, give her the right to choose the child's future, and he will leave Berk in peace."

Fishlegs gestured to Alvin, "Why are you helping him?"

"It's my job. I help people get justice once they've been wronged. In return, they do a favour for me."

Astro sighed, "Alvin, do you promise to do those things?"

Alvin shrugged, "What other choice do I have. I'm a man of me word."

Astro turned to Gale, "Why are we going to the hatchery?"

Gale smiled, "As we bring Hiccup back, I plan to help the mother find her young. We're bringing her children to her.".


	5. Chapter 5

Stoick sat against the bars of his cell, watching as Hiccup struggled to push her way through the crowded hall. Dagur was holding a feast in the village mead hall, and Hiccup was told to attend; Dagur had something planned.

Hiccup filled a mug with some mead from the large bowl in the center of the hall. It was returning to her seat that was difficult. Every few steps, Hiccup heard men calling to her, and she was repeatedly being pushed around. Sometimes, one of the men would spill some mead on her dress, often intentionally.

When Hiccup finally arrived at the chief's throne, Dagur staggered into the hall. By his clumsy behavior and slurred words, Hiccup assumed he was drunk. She waited by the throne as the drunken chieftain collapsed on it. Dagur took the mug from Hiccup and drank from it.

Hiccup glanced over her shoulder to Stoick. He didn't seem angry. He seemed sympathetic for Hiccup. He almost looked guilty for saying such things about her.

Dagur took Hiccup by her wrist a pulled her closer to him. "Come on, darling!" he laughed, "Gimme a kiss!"

"No! Dagur, let go!" Hiccup pulled herself free from Dagurs grasp. Everyone was shocked when she even spat at him.

Dagur only laughed in response. A few Outcast warriors must have seen it too because they began to laugh too.

Hiccup sighed.

Dagur, once free from his fit of laughter, stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to face him. "As we all know, fifteen months ago, this fair lady standing next to me made us an oath that give us an heir to lead our children into victory!"

Everyone began to murmur in agreement.

Dagur quickly picked up the child from a nearby cradle, "Has she not kept that oath?"

The room echoed with cheers and chants.

"This child," Dagur gave the child to Hiccup, "was given a strong name, after one of his ancestors. Now, let me introduce you to our future king, Arvid the Second!"

Again, cheering was heard, louder this time.

Dagur raised his hand for silence, "Now, with all the fancy news out of the way, I can get to the fun news..."

Another fit of laughter.

"After we dispose of Stoick the Vast, we'll finally be able to conquer Berk!"

Hiccup stepped in front of Dagur as the room flooded with cheering once again, "Dagur, you can't do that! We had a deal. I give you a child you leave Berk alone."

Dagur chuckled softly, "First off, when I said I'd get your dad out of the way, I meant it. Second, that deal you made? Last I check you made that deal with Alvin, not me." He called Savage over and gestured to Hiccup, "Escort her to our suite. She'll have the bed to herself tonight. I'll be busy preparing the armada."

Astro was the last to emerge from the water. As he caught his breath, Astro took in his surroundings. He was in a cavern with furniture and a cell with iron bars.

"Need any help, lad?" Alvin reached toward Astro.

Astro shoved Alvin's hand away, "I'm fine."

"Alright, Alvin," said Gale, "Where's the dragon?"

"More like 'where are we?'" said Astro.

Alvin raised his hands and stepped backwards, away from Astro, "Welcome to my temporary home. I've been livin' down here since Dagur tried to kill me with the Skrill."

"Where is here?"

"Not too far from me Island. Just about a quarter mile."

Gale inhaled deeply, "So, where's Mildew?"

"Aye... the old man's havin' a nap."

Astro gave Alvin a side glance, "Mildew's here?"

"Well he had to go somewhere." explained Alvin, "So, why not stay with me?"

Gale strolled across the cavern toward a barred off room. "The Whispering Death dragon is here, right?"

"Yep."

"Good," Gale nodded, "We'll need her." she turned to face Astro and Alvin, "Fishlegs and Meatlulg will lure the Screaming Death to the island with Dragon Root. Astro, you'll go into the island ahead of time, disguised as one of the slaves."

Astro tilted his head in confusion, "Slaves?"

"Yeah..." Gale sighed, "Alvin has slaves. A few have been assigned to 'protect' Hiccup... although it's more like keeping her from leaving. Anyway, you will find Hiccup in the forest. Alvin usually lets her take walks there to take a break from the people. You'll bring her here where the Dragon Root won't affect her when Fishegs gets here. The Screaming Death will attract the Whispering Deaths, the guards will panic, giving us time to save Stoick and Draymore. Alvin gets his throne back, Hiccup goes home, everyone's happy."

Astro paused, "And you're sure this will work?"

Gale shrugged, "It's what I've come up with. Thanks to Hiccup's stories she's told me, I at least have a plan. Oh, and Alvin's willingness to consider it."

Alvin sighed, "As of right now, it's the only chance any of us have to get things back to the way they were and should be."

"Alright." Astro nodded, "But if anything happens to Hiccup, Draymore, or any member of the Haddock family, both of you are answering to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the lack of content these past few months. There is no excuse. I understand if you are not happy. Although I haven't been diligent with my work, I hope you can still enjoy this chapter. Have a nice day.**

 **000**

"Come on, Dray," nagged Dagur, "It's not that hard to make the deal. Hiccup made a deal with Alvin a year ago. All you have to do is give me your word."

Draymore growled at the Berserker chief from his cage. He stopped to watch as three Outcasts dragged Stoick into the arena.

"Oh, hey," said Dagur, cheerfully, "Welcome to the party. You're just in time."

Stoick glanced over to one of the slaves, who had young Arvid sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Where's Hiccup?"

"She won't be attending this ceremony today. She'd rather be out in the forest. I've heard there's an amazing view at one of the peaks there."

"Why is her child here?"

"Come on, Stoick, you of all people should know this. All parents need a break from kids once in a while."

Draymore reached through the bars of his cage and violentlly nudged Dagur with his paw.

Dagur threw one of his knives in the cage. The knife stuck on one of the bars near Draymore's ear. "Do that again, and I'll aim for your eye."

"Leave him alone, Dagur." said Stoick.

"Or what, Stoick." Dagur chuckled, "You're powerless here. There's nothing you can do. Now sit down so we can begin."

000

Hiccup glanced over her shoulder at the Berserker guard. Dagur wanted her to go as far into the woods as possible but didn't trust her to stay out of the way. He assigned the guard to prevent Hiccup from fleeing.

Hiccup walked down the path Alvin had set for her. On good days, Alvin would let her take walks through here. There was once a time where he trusted her enough to let her walk alone. Over the months, Hiccup had begun to bond with Alvin. It wasn't a married-couple kind of bond. It was more of a brotherly-sisterly bond.

Alvin seemed to feel the same way about Hiccup. Hiccup's pace slowed as she remembered her birthday. Alvin surprised her with a book on Greek Mythology. Dagur took that book shortly after getting rid of Alvin.

"What is it now?" the guard groaned.

Hmm blinked as she turned to the guard, "Hmm?"

"You're slowing down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then hurry up. The sooner we reach the field, the sooner we can go back."

Hiccup let out an exaggerated sigh. She stomped as she quickened her pace, "Why do I even have to be out here? If Dagur doesn't want me in the arena, wouldn't it make more sense just to lock me up?"

A pained groan was the only reply.

Hiccup stopped and turned back. The guard was lying on the ground, motionless.

Suddenly Hiccup felt someone grab her from behind. A hand covered her mouth and a sword was pointed at the guard.

"It's okay, Hiccup," said a familiar voice. "It's just me."

Hiccup froze. She never thought she'd hear Astro again. She turned around as Astro took in her appearance.

"What are you doing here?"

Astro paused, "Wow..."

Hiccup sighed, "Astro, what are you doing here?"

Astro blinked a couple times before clearing his throat, "We came to get you. We're here to take you home. Everyone misses you."

"Oh, thank gods!" Hiccup hugged Astro, "I missed you too."

There was a moment of silence before stepping back. Astro observed Hiccup a second time, "Wow... Alvin.. he really.. where did he get that dress?"

"He bought it shortly after I came here. He wanted to make sure I realized my past life was over."

Astro nodded, "About that.. um."

Hiccup looked up, "Where are the others?"

"I'll meet them at the arena when Fishlegs gets there. I need-"

Hiccup suddenly turned around and ran back toward the village.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astro, "Where are you going?"

"I have to find dad and Draymore!"

"No! You can't go there! It's not safe!"

Hiccup didn't answer. Instead, she burned the chains off her body and took off. Astro quickly mounted Stormfly and flew after her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Any last words, Stoick?"

Stoick stood in the middle of the arena. Dagur had all his archers aiming for Stoick.

"No? No last words? No final will? Not even a wish for good luck to be bestowed upon your precious family?"

No response.

Dagur shrugged, "Oh well. Take aim, men!" He raised his sword above his head.

Draymore inhaled deeply. As soon as Dagur lowered the sword, Stoick would be killed. **"That Lighren better know what she's doing."**

Dagur swung his sword at the ground, "FIRE!"

One second Stoick was facing an execution. The next, a black-winged Lighren stood between him and the Berserkers, her hand extended toward them. She had burned the arrows mid-air. Nothing was left of them.

Dagur paused for a moment. At first he assumed it was Hiccup. However as moments passed, he began to examine this stranger. The girl almost didn't look like Hiccup at all. Not like anyone could tell. She wore a hood and mask over her head, covering her face.

Dagur stepped toward the girl, "Who are you? What are you doing."

The Lighren pointed at Dagur, then to the Berserkers. She held two fists in front of her and made a breaking motion with them.

Dagur scoffed, "You really think you'll convince me to stop with one small motion? It's gonna take more than that."

The Lighren pointed to the sky. Everyone followed the gesture and saw Fishlegs riding Meatlug above them. Then, they saw the Screaming Death approaching quickly. It was Koradon

As the soldiers stared at the dragon in shock, the Lighren ran to the slaves and convinced them to take Arvid and flee. She followed them quickly, in order to avoid the Dragon Root.

Fishlegs quickly cut the rope that carried the Dragon Root. Koradon immediately caught it in is mouth.

Mere seconds later, the floor of the arena began to crack. It opened up as a Whispering Death shot out of it. Alvin and Mildew were holding onto her tail as she flew up.

Alvin jumped down from the dragon's tail and ran to Stiock. He quickly untied the ropes as he spoke, "I realize that you're angry with me, but let's save this discussion for later."

Stoick didn't seem to care about Alvin at the moment. As soon as he was free, he charged at the nearest Berserker.

Mildew opened the door to Draymore's cage. By now, the scent of Dragon Root had vanished, so Draymore only attacked the enemy.

Suddenly, the arena began to fall apart. The floor was divided into two levels. Draymore, Dagur and eight of his soldiers fell to the lower level. Alvin, Stoick and the other Berserkers remained on the higher level.

The odds were in the Outcasts' favor, as Dagur wasn't with the Berserkers to give them instruction. On the lower level, however, Dagur was the one with the upper hand.

Draymore was fighting off the Berserker soldiers when he felt something hit him in his back. He changed form and fell to his knees. Whatever had hit him was still in him. He reached behin dhis back and felt a handle. The Berserkers quickly seized him and turn him to face Dagur. The male Lighren could now feel blood running down his back. A wave of pain overpowered him as he realized what had happened to him.

"Easy there, men!" Dagur ordered, "If he bleeds out, we'll lose leverage towards Hiccup!"

The soldiers dropped Draymore in front of Dagur. Draymore glared up at Dagur, resisting the urge to spit at him.

Dagur leaned over Draymore, "We wouldn't want that now. Would we?"

Dagur was then pulled backwards. He was repeatedly struck with a series of punches, later knocked down onto his back. He looked up and saw Hiccup pinning him to the floor. Beyond her, he could see the Dragon Riders above, gathering his soldiers.

Dagur had lost.

Draymore stumbled next to Hiccup, pointing a bloody knife at Dagur.

Dagur just shook his head, "Holy shit, Hiccup... You... You're NEVER violent!"

"No.." Hiccup sighed, "Not always..." Without another word, Hiccup struck Dagur in the jaw. "That was for stabbing my brother," She kicked him in the groin, "That was for attacking Berk," She reached into a bag that Dagur had dropped, pulled out a book, and struck him in the head with it, "And that... well, that was for everything else."

Hiccup cleared her throat and walked with Draymore to join the others.

Dagur pulled himself to his feet. He looked up and saw Alvin smiling down at him.

"I've waited a long time for this." Alvin laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin watched Hiccup as her friends embraced her. Everyone looked at Arvid as he slept peacefully in her arms. The teenagers were conversing among themselves, telling stories to each other.

"Why her, Alvin?" asked Stoick, "Why did you do this to her?"

Alvin sighed, "I didn't."

"What?"

"Hiccup isn't Arvid's mother. His real mother is... should be in Valhalla."

"Who was the mother?"

"One of the slaves. She was raped by one of Dagur's men. I hid her in the forest where Hiccup cared for her. The poor girl died after the child was born. Hiccup took her place as the mother. I had the other slaves help her raise him. They taught her everything she'd need to know about childbirth." Alvin turned to face Stoick, "When she first came here, I had considered making her conceive a child... But only if Arvid didn't survive. Since then, I've been careful to maker her new life comfortable. When her birthday came around, I had the slaves ask her about her favorite foods, books, and hobbies. Hell, I even looked at the dragons to give one to her as a gift. That book she's holding, I gave it to her on that special day. She rarely put it down."

"Did she ever talk about Berk?"

"Nearly every moment at first. But, as time passed, she began to adapt to living here. She still mentioned missing you, but she began to express her feelings and beliefs about dragons and peace. She started asking me about my worldviews. We bonded over the months. It amazed me how calm she was here. At first, I thought she'd try to leave, or attack one of my men; yet, she never did. She kept her word."

"How did Dagur take control?"

"About a month ago, I made the decision to let Hiccup go visit you, on the condition that I go with her of course... I woke up before she did and left a note for her. I wanted to meet her at the other side of the island. Dagur must have found the note, because Hiccup never came to the beach. Dagur ambushed me with the Skrill as I made my way back. I fell into a ravine and hid until Dagur left."

"By the way," said Stoick, changing the subject as the teens approached, "where is the Skrill?"

"He escaped," explained Hiccup.

"How?" asked Alvin.

Hiccup shrugged, "Someone forgot to lock his cell when Dagur and his men were merrymaking in the mead hall," an involuntary smile slipped on Hiccup's face. She side-glanced toward the sky, "Along with about a dozen... other dragons. Whoever was in charged of the dragons that night is lucky to be alive right now. Dagur was pretty mad, even in his drunken state," Hiccup was chuckling by now.

Alvin wasn't happy with the news, but he sighed and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I've been, uh, meaning to talk to you about something."

Hiccup's smile faded, "What?"

"Your friends and I made a deal... they agreed to help me regain my island, if I let you go home in return."

Hiccup froze, "You mean... Can I-"

"You're free to go home, Hiccup, for good. You don't have to come back ever again."

For a moment, Hiccup looked to her friends, smiling widely; but she quickly looked back to Alvin, "What about Arvid?"

"He's yours from now on. What happens to him is up to you."

Hiccup looked down to Arvid. He had woken up and was reaching to her gleefully. She let him wrap his hand around her finger, "Alvin, I came here to raise your son. I'm not changing my mind," She looked up at Alvin again, "I'll take him to Berk. He can come here to visit you every he's old enough, I'll take him here so you can teach him to lead your tribe."

Alvin sighed with relief.

Hiccup let Alvin hold Arvid before she took him home with her. The whole flight home, Arvid laughed hysterically at the excitement.


End file.
